


Surreal

by StarlightWonders



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightWonders/pseuds/StarlightWonders
Summary: The events in the show turn out to be a nightmare, but Lucas, Mike, Will, Dustin, Eleven, and Max all had the same nightmare on the same night.





	Surreal

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had. I think this would be a really good series finale episode to the show.

Mike Wheeler bolted up in bed. The nightmare he had felt so real, like he was actually living it. He got up and got ready for school, all the while the dream still on his mind. The most interesting thing he thought about was the girl, Eleven. Unlike everybody else in the dream, he didn't know this girl and thought it weird that she appeared in his dream. He got on the bus to go to school and sat by his friends Dustin, Lucas, and Will. Mike ended up talking about his dream, and was surprised to know that they all had the same dream. They all agreed that it was weird that there was a girl in the dream that nobody knew. They got to school and went to class. They sat down and the teacher announced the arrival of a new student. When the new student walked in, Mike almost fell out of his chair. It was her, the girl from their dream. On top of that, the moment Mike laid eyes on her, he knew that he was as infatuated with her as he was in the dream. They locked eyes with each other and Mike motioned for her to sit next to him. Mike introduced himself and El did the same. However, it was the next comment that caught Mike off guard. "You look familiar", she said. "Yeah, I get that a lot", Mike replied, trying to play it off as coincidence. "No, you were in a dream I had last night", Eleven replied. Mike was shocked, but also hopeful of what that might mean. "I had that same dream too", Mike said. El was shocked. "I know we just met, but I felt this connection to you the moment you walked in", Mike finished. "I felt it too", El said. Gathering up his courage Mike finished off the statement by saying "I just have to ask, would you like to make that dream a reality?". Suddenly, a big smile spread across her face. "I would love to", El said. The rest of the day was spent in bliss for Mike and Eleven. Later that night, all five got together and talked about the dream they all had, each adding their own details. They all realized that there was something that they forgot about, there was another girl in the dream. The girl was Max, she went to the same school they went to. The boys never really talked to her before. The next day the five friends found Max in the hall and asked her if she had the same dream that they had. She said that she did and a thought popped into Lucas's head. He then asked Max the same question Mike asked Eleven the day before, with the same answer. As time went on, the dream went farther and farther into the back of their heads. However, they never forgot about it and thanked it for the connecting of the boys, Eleven, and Max. However, nobody was more thankful than Mike and El, who eventually got married and had a long happy life together. Equally thankful were Lucas and Max who also eventually got married and had a long happy life together as well. I guess you could say that the nightmare wasn't so much of a nightmare after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I am also thinking about making a fanfic where Stranger Things in a sitcom format.


End file.
